


the shooting range

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Challenges, Drabble, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Ill-Advised Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: North had a special way of figuring people out.





	the shooting range

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Connor/North, Challenge

North didn’t trust Connor. That was the start of it and the end. He’d helped them, sure, but that meant nothing to her. Or it should have. He was the deviant hunter and CyberLife wanted nothing more than to destroy her people. He could be a plant. He could be anything. 

She just couldn’t get a good read on him and that intrigued her more than it should. She knew what people she distrusted were capable of. There was no intrigue in that. 

There was no good reason, then, for her to say, rifle tight in hand: “Come with me.”


End file.
